In the case of a known device in accordance with the German patent 2,932,895, of this type the winding shaft pin is provided with lateral flats which are parallel to each other or with a terminal member which is triangular or square in cross section, which are held in recess, the recess assuming a form, which is complementary to the end provided with the flats, of the winding shaft or the terminal member after fastening the locking device. Owing to bending of the winding shaft and to other unavoidable relative movements of the terminal member provided with flats, of the winding shaft pin or of the terminal member there is wear in the recess constituting the one half of the coupling, in the drive shaft pin, rendering a replacement of parts of the coupling necessary. In order to increase its length of life, there is consequently a provision in the case of the known device for the coupling parts of the drive shaft pin to be provided with a lining for the recess, which may be replaced after wear has occurred without the entire drive shaft pin provided with the coupling part having to be replaced. Owing to the unavoidable wear a certain degree of play does however occur in the known coupling device between the terminal or end part provided with the flats, of the winding shaft pin or the terminal member and the retaining lining of the drive shaft pin, such play then impairing centering of the bearing effect and, in connection with it, true running on center of the winding shaft. However, true, centered running is absolutely essential for a satisfactory winding action and in order to maintain a completely regular tension in the web during the winding operation.